Intertwining Our Souls
by NialeliKropf
Summary: Bella left the Cullen's a year ago due to Edward cheating on her with Tanya. When she returns to them for answers, she is not who she used to be she is a rouge paranormal hunter. Klaus is longing for something even he doesn't know what it is until he meets his new neighbors. When he sees Bella he knows right away she is his mate/imprint. This is an HEA [happily ever after] story.
1. Chapter 1 The Visitors

Intertwining Our Souls

Chapter 1. The Visitors`

A/N: There is no Hayley or baby Hope in this story sorry Please enjoy, read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Originals. I do however own Leo and Markus.

Warning: Rated M.

 **Bella's POV**

"Hello?" I waited for the person on the other end of the phone to answer back it didn't take long.

 _ **"Hey Bella sorry to wake you at such a fucking ungodly hour, I'll make this quick we got trouble."**_ I sighed looking at the clock yeah it was four in the morning, fucked up thing was I haven't slept all night it's been like this for over a year.

"I wasn't sleeping anyway it's fine, so go on tell me whats happening." He continued on. _**"Well I don't want you to freak or nothin' like that Bella, but there have been reports and sightings about some rouges in New Orleans. I don't know if I believe any of it, however I would like to go and ask around perhaps some paranormals live in the area and can give us some info."**_

"I know of a family that will help us out they owe me a life dept for saving one of thier coven members. They're cold ones called the Cullens." I knew I'd have to visit that place once again someday I just didn't realize it would be this soon.

 _ **"You think this family will welcome us into their home willingly? If so we'll have to go and visit with this family. Can you contact them and ask?"**_

"Yeah, Mark no problem call me when you're outside my place?"

 _ **"Sure thing and Bella was it that dream again?"**_ His tone was always so concerned. Leo and him both worried too damned much. It was for good reason I suppose.

"It always is, you know that." I hung up and dialed a number I hoped was still available.

 **Carlisle's POV**

"Esme he's our son we must support him even if we do not approve of how it began." My beautiful mate glared at me with frustration in her eyes.

"He hurt my daughter Carlisle and now shes gone. He lead her on about being his mate and then he slept with Tanya. I can't forgive him for that, I love our son I really do, but I cannot support this."

"Esme is right what Edward did to Bella was despicable and he never deserved her, I'm proud of her for leaving. Though this may come as a shock to you both I miss her too." Rose's confession had us reeling.

As our argument got heated my phone rang.

"Cullen residence." There was a snort at the other end of the phone before they spoke up.

 _ **"Is that seriously how you guys answer the phone? Jesus Christ."**_ All three of us were shocked apparently everyone in the house heard and recognized the voice at the other end of the phone. Well except Tanya.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Tanya raced in. "B-Bella is this really you?" She chuckled. _**"Yes, Carlisle it's me. Listen I need to ask you some things, things I can't ask about over the phone. Do you mind if tomorrow I came with two close friends of mine. We'll only take but a few moments of your time."**_ Bella's voice was very buisness like, it was disturbing in a way.

"Of course I don't mind Bella you are always welcome back here, it's as much your home as the rest of my children." There was a pause.

 _ **"Well, we'll be traveling tonight so we be there by two pm. Goodnight Carlisle."**_ She hung up and we were all looking at one another in disbelief.

"Was that the swan girl that left over a year ago?" Tanya asked in distaste and honestly I didn't give a damn if she liked my daughter or not, Bella might not be my blood related daughter, but Esme and I had adopted her as our own. Just like the rest of our children.

"Watch it Tanya thats my sister you're talking about!" Alice always looking out for Bella. I could tell she was happy she was coming back to visit.

"What did Bella mean she had things to talk with you about? And why didn't she ask to talk with me?" Edward ever the curious one.

"Edward don't you even start you're the one at fault for her not wanting to speak with you and I honestly don't blame her." Esme finally spoke up and she was right the boy deserved far worse.

"Well I say we Invite them for dinner and ask Bella how she's been." Emmett really missed Bella we all knew this, he obviously worried about her too.

"Emmett I believe that is a wonderful idea." Smiling I thought about Bella's tone she sounded so tired.

 **Bella's POV**

It was one-thirty in the afternoon as we reached the Cullen house Leo always did drive like a nut, for once though I didn't care. However Markus and Leo were bickering and that shit got on my nerves. Dear lord! When they fought like this it was like an annoying old married couple.

As soon the car parked I hopped out so relieved to be free of the morons, walking toward the house I notice movement coming toward me and immediately tensed. My footsteps however never faltered.

"Well, darlin' theres certainly more confidents in your the way you walk." Jasper's southern accent was still able to make me smirk. He smiled widely at me before speaking again.

"We've missed you here Bella." There was a lot of emotion behind his words. which was rare for him, I smiled and replied. "I've missed most of you." Jasper laughed at my use of words. He knew there was no lost love between Edward and I at least on my part.

Turning around to see the moron duo still bitching at each other I finally flipped my shit. "YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR WE'RE HERE TO WORK IDIOTS!" Jasper burst out laughing at my colorful language.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this change you've made." I rolled my eyes at his amused tone. "Carlisle is in his office correct?" He nodded comfirming my question.

"Good listen Jasper I need to speak to you and him so come on. You two ask the rest of the family anything we might need for this case." The southern vampire looked at me with puzzlement in his eyes.

We entered the house they were all there just staring at me now.

 **Jasper's POV**

Bella was back, but she had changed she looked even more beautiful then the last time I had seen her. She also had a dangerous look in her eyes that said she wasn't to be fucked with.

She had an hourglass shape, her hair longer, and her right arm caught my attention the most, a tattoo of flames from her shoulder twining around each finger on her hand. Upon walking into the house the family stared at her.

"Leo, Markus get to work and no more goddamn bickering I swear if I hear even a little bit of arguing from the two of you... well you remember what happened the last time." The whole family was wide eyed now.

The way the two men winced when she said that made me a bit well curious and I'm sorry but it also made me want to laugh. They were afraid of Bella. They were like three times her size.

As soon as Carlisle's eyes saw her they grew warm, a smile spread across his face. His daughter was finally home.

"Bella it's good to see you again we were wondering if you'd like to stay for dinner? After I've answered your questions." He added with hope. She looked hesitant.

"Yes, thank you that would be lovely I'm sure the boys will be hungry by then." When I looked to the men they both nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"Carlisle, Bella has asked me to join in on this conversation." Edward was feeling angry and Jelous, the most unsuprising emotion he felt toward Bella was lust.

"Alright well then lets go to my office." As soon the door shut Carlisle grabbed her in a tight hug and Bella felt uncomfortable as she hugged him back.

"Esme and I have missed you." There was an extraordinary ammount love in those words, Bella smiled and sat down before she spoke.

"You all know why I left. Anyways thats not important, what can you two tell me about the attacks that have been happening?" Her tone was all buisness.

"Darlin' the only thing I can tell you about these attacks, is that they are not vampire nor wolf related." She chuckled humorlessly.

"Tell me something I don't know. How frequent are they?" I had a question of my own first.

"Bella why do you need to know all this? Whats going on?" Sighing with frustration her tone was bored as she answered.

"The two downstairs asking the rest of you guys info are hunters of rouges and I am as well. Leo, Markus, and I go around and kill the paranormals that have gotten out of hand with hunting humans. We kill the ones that kill the innocent without a second thought."

Whoa what a fucking change. She ran her fingers through her hair tiredly. "Carlisle you wouldn't happened to have any cognac would you?" However Bella had lovely taste in booze.

"Eh.. yes I'll ask Esme to have it out for dinner for you and your friends." She nodded then asked.

"So you've no idea how frequent the attacks are?" I aswered her this time.

"They're three days or a week apart." Her eyes flickered in recognition of some sort. "Bella what does that mean?" She smirked before answering.

"I believe it means that the attackers are demons." She said as causually as if we were speaking about the weather.

 **Esme's POV**

My daughter was finally home where she belonged, I have missed her since the moment I knew she was gone. Though she has changed she's still my Bella.

"Hey um Carlisle wants you to have the cognac out for dinner, not sure why perhaps Bella's friends would like to drink tonight." Rose's tone was puzzled.

As everything was set, everyone in place including Bella's friends. All that was missing was my mate, Jasper and Bella herself. "So who are you two to Bella?" Edward was already starting something I could tell.

The blond one spoke first. "My names Markus Domica and this here is my boyfriend Leo Rezz, we are Bella's best friends. Brothers just not by blood really, and we're her co-workers in a sense."

"Why can't I read your minds?" Really this boy needed to stop being angered over such trivial things. The auburn haired answered this question suprising all of us.

"Bella trained us she once said we might run into something like that, and well I see now she was right." Edward of course growled at that.

"What is it the three of you do for a living?" Tanya's tone was patronizing. Dear lord how I wished this woman would just leave my home already. Edward looked shocked at where my thoughts had gone. I shrugged at him.

"We hunt rouge paranormals who've lost their sense of humanity. Bella is way better at it then us though the way she moves when she fights, one the most beautiful things I've seen." Markus smiled as he spoke about Bella. Leo nodded in agreement.

"She's so graceful and when she hunts theres no stopping her. She really went all out on that Victoria woman too." Now we all froze.

"She killed Victoria? How? I would have seen it." Alices voice was amazed.

"That is beacuse of the ground up were-wolf teeth in my moon charm necklace." Bella finally sat in between Leo and Markus grabbed the cognac poured it into a glass and took a big drink.

"Why would you do that?" Alice sounded hurt. Bella poured more cognac into her glass before replying.

"Because I needed no interferences from any of you. I am thankful for the concern, but I needed to get that done on my own."

"Why have you ruined yourself with that tattoo." He spat nastily before I could scold him she cut me off.

"This tattoo allows me to be free of any demon trying to possess my soul. Besides I quite like this tattoo." I could see Rose smiling at her from across the table.

"You know it's actually really sexy Bella." Bella smiled and thanked her. By now Bella was on her sixth glass of cognac and she wasn't even slurring as she spoke.

"Jasper you're the thinker when it comes to these attacks did you happen to take any photos?" He held up one finger ran out and back into the dinning area. Then handed them to her.

"Leo take a look at how they're placed." He studied them for a moment. A look of absolute confusion came upon his face.

"Fully clothed, no markings on the thier backs, and their head are still attatched...? The only thing wrong here is there is some flesh missing from the bodies, Hmmm Bella whats on your mind I know that look."

"Were dealing with two paranormals here a demon and a cold one, They must have struck some sort of deal. Demons are ruthless. The only question is what does this demon seek? Jasper where was this photo taken?"

"New Orleans, a witch named Constantine Kurlo, he works for me. He took these photos and sent them. If you go looking for him just say Mr. Whitlock owes you a favour." Bella finished the cognac.

"Well then looks like we're off on another road trip huh? Buy us a house there so that if there is ever another case we have somewhere to stay."

"Sure thing, we've even booked a hotel for the night so that we could rest before we head out." Bella rolled her eyes at the blond.

"You know I don't give a fuck if we go now, besides your ass is driving not me." Her language had certaintly become colorful. Emmett of course laughed.

"Why not stay here for the night?" Alice suggested softly.

 **Emmett's POV**

"Sounds like an idea. Thank you, for the your kindness." Bella's tone sounded reluctant. This was still my little sister, but she had changed a whole hell of a lot. First of she could drink an entire bottle of cognac and not even slurr.

"Excellent! I'll get two rooms set up right away, Bella would you mind if Alice, Rose, and I came in to speak with you in say an hour?" There was a wealth of emotion in Esme's question. Bella nodded her head.

Esme smiled like she'd been given the world. "Ella you're looking tired are you alright?" My nickname caused her to smirk a bit.

"I'm doing ok Emmett nothing to worry about, promise." I accepted the answer even though I didn't believe a word of it at all.

"Alice would you please show me where I'll be staying? I need some rest. Dinner was lovely Esme." Esme beamed at Bella's praise.

Watching her get up and walk as gracefully as she was even with all that liquor inside her was pretty amazing and scary. Was she drinking so much anymore it no longer affected her? I was very worried for her.

She looked tired, cautious, tense, and unhappy. I hated Edward for what he had done to her she was a good woman. He never deserved her. If Tanya was his mate he should have never played with Bella's heart. After all he knew the Denali woman before he ever met Bella.

Even my Rosie had hated Edward after hearing he had cheated. She'd stayed over at Bella's just so he wouldn't show up at her house. Rose had told me the different side of Bella she saw that night. They'd bonded and now it was unbreakable.

I hoped that Bella found her forever mate in New Orleans, it was the paranormal state for a reason... well at least I believed so.

"Emmett don't think such stupid things." Eddie's voice was grating on my damn nerves. I replied through my teeth. "Bella finding someone who actually loves her isn't stupid, asshole."

"I agree with Emmett, Bella deserves to find her mate and for your sake I hope he is more forgiving for what you pulled Edward!" Alice was back and obviously must have had a vision of some sort. She smiled smugly at him as well, she still hadn't forgiven him for his fuck up.

"How?!" Edward was throwing quite the tantrum now. Alice's glared at him, with an anger I had never witnessed the pixie like vampire ever display.

"She deserves happiness Edward. If you fuck this up for her I will make it my personal mission to make your eternity on this earth a living hell!" Her voice was firm and harsh all very unsual things for her.

"I don't need to worry about some pathetic human." Now I was growling Jasper by my side doing the same. Esme walked in looking pissed.

"Edward I think it would be best for you to retire for the night with your...mate." She at looked at Tanya with poorly hidden distaste.

 **Rosalie's POV**

I knocked, as the door opened I was suprised to see she was already showered and dressed. "Come on in." Alice and Esme already behind me.

She sat on the bed in silence, Bella knew we had things to say. I started first. "Bella, you do know you can stay here with us right?"

She sighed. "Rose I do know that, but I can't my place is not here. I hope one day I'll find it, you guys will just have to deal with visits." She smirked.

"What son has done to you is unforgivable, I am sorry that he broke your heart and your trust in people." Bella's eyes held a flicker of emotion, she so fast at masking I couldn't catch what emotion she was feeling.

"It's fine, besides I got to meet the rest of you and that is something I am quite greatful for." Esme hugged her close.

"Bella, I have watched you tonight and I see the changes in you. I am very proud to call you one of my children."

Bella said nothing just nodded her head. "I'll see you three in the morning. Goodnight." Bella's was putting up her walls and we needed to let her... so she could feel safe.

The next morning Bella and her friends skipped breakfast and decided they were leaving early.

"Bella take care of yourself and be safe." She smiled wickedly at me. "Rose if I wasn't naughty once in awhile, it would be quite a dull life now wouldn't it?

 **Klaus' POV**

Kol and I had just heard about our new neighbors, from our dear sister Rebekah. Two men and a young woman hopefully they kept to themselves, or else things would not end well for these humans.

Kol being his usual strange self knocked on the door with a smile he'd often used when killing people, as though we were just here for some tea and a chat. When a blond man answered the door he looked conflicted, before smiling his own false smile. How interesting...

"Hello what can I do for you gentleman?" His voice held a cautiousness to it. Smart man. Deciding to play the game of masks, I put on my own fake smile.

"Our little sister informed us that we had new neighbors and we just thought it would be lovely to meet you all. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson and this here is my younger brother Kol." Lying through my teeth was a talent I was greatful for.

"Nice to meet you." Kol chuckled he could tell the human was unsettled and fed off of that kind of shit.

The man looked at us for a moment obviously not trusting us. "Markus Domica nice to meet you as well. Allow me to get the others so they can meet you as well." His smile was a little more genuine, but still gaurded.

"LEO, BELLA!" An auburn haired man walked up beside markus this was obviously Leo. "You had better have a damn good reason for yelling, since you know I have a hangover you asshole." This was said with quite a lot of man though three times her size shrank back. As she got closer I caught her scent it was over for me.

She was gorgeous and two she was my soul mate and my imprint. I couldn't wait to get to know her. I listened intently as she spoke. Her voice went straight to my dick smooth, soft and melodic.

The smell of peaches, white tea, and cinnamon was intoxicating, upon looking over for the source I found a young woman that could only be in her early twenties, short 5'2, slim waist but lovely curves, dark reddish brown hair it was down to her to waist, and long slim legs.

Her eyes were same dark reddish brown her hair was. Lips a beautiful pink color the perfect bow shape. Her eyelashes thick and long she wore no makeup a natural beauty something that was rare. Her skin pale, all flawless except for the tattoo that ran out of her sleave and ended wrapped around each finger. The design was not one I had ever seen before, it looked like swirling black flames.

She wore tight black jeans a lilac shirt with long sleeves. Her leather high heeled boots were a major turn on for me, the only jewelry she wore were a leather cord necklace with a silver moon crescent charm and a her ears were pierced, on left her wrist a leather cuff bracelet it looked to have a silver wolf head on the front, I wondered if there were other piercings I couldn't see.

"Well what was so fucking important you had to screech to get my attention?" They both paled now as she glared at them. Markus answered her question without hesitation.

"W-we have neighbors." Pointing in our direction, my mate rolled her eyes with annoyance. Then she shook her head as she sighed.

"Honestly why I keep you two morons around is a fucking mystery." The blond looked shocked.

"What is that supposed to mean Bella?!" Bella the name suited her well. She laughed without humor. "Well for one they aren't human and two they could have compelled you in just seconds. Next time ask me to answer the door if I'm not home leave it alone." Her tone held no room for argument.

Markus and Leo nodded their heads obidiently. Kol started laughing his ass off.

"Oh great and one of them is crazy. Whatever look come on in, but if you do anything stupid I will uninvite you are we clear?" My mate was very cautious and obviously wasn't stupid.

Kol and I nodded our heads. I sent a silent message to Kol through my mind link with him, just like we like we all had with eachother. _~"Bella is not to be harmed in any way nor is she available for a roll in between the sheets. She is my mate and imprint, treat her with respect."~_ My brother's eyes widened for a second before he nodded.

She turned around walking into the living area, I caught sight of her little sexy ass. The wolf and vampire part of me were both going wild. I wanted to claim her right fucking here.

The growl that came from my chest was one I could not control, As I walked out toward her I noticed she was watched us from the corner of her eye. She knew we were dangerous.

I wonder what happened to her to make her this gaurded. "Bella are you sure we should let them in." Leo asked her.

She shrugged. "Time will tell if it was a good idea or not." They looked at her as though she was off her rocker.

"Both of you go unpack more of your shit. I still have to firgure how to contact Kurlo. Fucking witches and their undetection spells I swear to Christ!" That name I know it... why would she be looking for Constantine Kurlo?

"He was murdered over a week ago." Kol stated like she had asked him about how cups of sugar you put in pie mixture. Her eyes turned into an ember fire like color for a moment.

"Fuck! Well do you have any clue where he was living?" She sounded tired and annoyed.

"Yes I happened to have a lot of information on this particular witch. Why don't you and your friends come over for dinner tonight and we'll discuss it all then." Although it was more of a command than a request, I really hoped she agreed.

"Fine." She said irritatedly I would it whatever she gave.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

Intertwining Our Souls

Chapter 2. Dinner

A/N: Hey everyone glad you're enjoying this story I know you're all probably like "Why the fuck are you not working on Hybrid's Moon?!" I am so don't kill me cause if you do then you'll never see the rest of the story. Anyways read and review.

Disclaimer: No I do not have any claim to Twilight or Originals. However Markus and Leo are my creation.

Rated: M

 **Bella's POV**

This was all Mark's fault now we had to play nice with our fucking neighbors. Whom are vampires as well, it's a damn good thing I can't be compelled.

"Bella?" Leo called out as he knocked on my door. I ignored him hoping he would take Mark and himself over there without me. "Come on Ella it's not like we're off to hell."

I rolled my eyes while letting him in. "Pack some of your weapons, we don't know how they wanna play ball just yet." The boys both looked at me as if I had three heads.

"Bella are you sure you haven't been hitting the bottle at all today?" Mark ever the smart ass.

Leo sighed. "I have to agree with Markus on this one Ella, though I understand your reasoning for being so...cautious." Glaring at them, I responded.

"Look, these aren't any kind of vampires I've ever dealt with. So yes I am going to be extra careful around them especially since that blond told me he has family. A vampire sure I don't mind dining with them, but a whole goddamn coven...you won't catch me without some sort of way to defend myself." I growled.

As we exited our house and walked over to the neighbors house, we noticed their front was wide open, we walked right in. A beautiful blond woman stood in the entrance hall a smile on her pretty face.

"Hello, it's lovely to finally meet the three of you! My name is Rebekah. Allow me to show you all into the living area, unfortunately dinner will be a bit late this evening. Please have a seat, my brothers are going to be a little late themselves."

Well fuck she was sincerely polite to us. That didn't cross her off my list of vampires to keep my eye on, so I took in our surroundings making sure we had escape routes. Should shit get out of hand.

"My brother was right you are simply gorgeous. Kol certainly finds you fascinating as well." She giggled.

"Um..thank you.. I'm Bella Swan, these two are Markus Domica and Leo Rezz." I was now more irritated then when we left. So I thought what the fuck why not have a drink or a few of them?

"You wouldn't happen to have any whiskey in this house would you?" She smirked at me. "We do indeed Bella just one moment. Julianne." Her voice raised just a bit. "Yes Miss Mikaelson ?" The girl in front was wearing just Jean and a t- shirt, well at least they let their servants be comfortable.

"Please get Miss Swan and her friends some refreshments preferably whiskey. Thank you."

"Actually, Markus and I don't drink liquor. Can we just have some diet coke?" Leo requested, Julianne nodded her head and went in search of drinks.

"So tell me about yourselves." Leo started first looking to me for confirmation of how info he was allowed to spill, I waved my hand dismissively before answering.

"Pour your heart out, honey." Rebekah giggled. He and Mark shot me a look, I just got myself more whiskey. Leo turned his attention toward Rebekah.

"We're rouge paranormal hunters, basically when they aren't able to control themselves with humans or other supernatruals we hunt them down. If we feel the paranormal cannot be helped then we take care of it by terminating them." Rebekah's sky blue eyes were wide.

"My you're certainly in a very dangerous line of work, Kol would probably love it if you invited him along on one of your cases." Yeah pretty sure that crazy asshole would love it.

"He would have to ask Bella, she's the boss. If she says it's alright then by all means the more help the better." I sat there not confirming or denying that Kol would be joining on a case with us.

I was on my eighth glass and all I felt was a damn buzz. "Rebekah enteraining our guests I see. I'm Elijah, pleasure to meet all of you." Upon looking up I saw a brunette with hazel brown eyes, I nodded my head in acknowledgement. The boys thankfully said hello.

"Elijah this is Bella Swan and her freinds as well as co-workers Leo Rezz and Markus Domica they are hunters of rouge paranormals." seemed to become very interested at hearing this.

"Humans hunting rouges eh? Not to be rude, but just how is that possible?" His tone wasn't condesending. Still I spoke up.

"Oh I assure you, we are more than capable when it comes to our job." These vampires needed to know I wasn't to be pushed around.

His expression was remarkably silimar to that of a fish...how laughable. Though I suppose my eyes were acting up again with the color change.

"Careful Mr. Mikaelson, you'll catch flies if you don't shut your mouth." I heard a laugh from the hallway and knew it was the crazy one named Kol. The tall blond was right behind him doing the same.

 **Elijah's POV**

"She is just simply wonderful! Please Bella do put Elijah in his place whenever you feel the desire." Of course Kol would find this halarious. I found it to be quite impressive, she was not afraid to speak her mind.

So this was Klaus' eternal mate and imprint. She was going to do wonders for him. Bella would keep him on his toes. That is if he convices her to stay with him.

Rebekah was trying to hold in her laughter, but failed miserably. "Do forgive me if I've offended you." She sighed with irritation. "Don't worry you didn't. Leo, Mark I'll be back in a moment."

The blond on the couch pursed his lips. "Are you going out for a smoke already? Bella how many cigarettes have you had?" She took a moment to count in her head.

"This is my second pack and there is only one cigarette left. Why you want one? Because if so you're fucked this is the last one and it's mine! I didn't bring another pack with me." Bella shrugged.

"I thought we talked about you cutting back." She rolled her eyes towards the ceiling with poorly hidden annoyance.

"I did cut back, I used to be done with three packs in two days. Besides that if you don't want me to murder the two of you for all the goddamn bickering that goes on in that house, you'll let me smoke." Her tone held a hell of a lot of warning. The amazing thing was the two men looked at one another and nodded their heads in complete agreement.

Bella was out on our front porch before anyone could say another word to her. "Holy shit Mark! What are you thinking trying to scold her about her smoking? You took both our lives into your hands dumbass." Leo was quite angry with the blond.

"I'm worried about her she's not sleeping enough. All she does is work Leo." The auburn headed man sighed and shook his head in frustration.

"Markus, you and I both know she will never ask us to help her or even just for someone to talk to." Even though they whispered my siblings and I caught everything.

"I think I'll go ask Julianne how dinner is coming along, please excuse me for a moment." Rebekah was a good hostest who knew how to break the akwardness in the room.

"How did you find Bella?" Kol's question suprised Klaus and I, because usually he didn't give a damn about who our guests were. Leo and Markus smiled.

"Bella was running from a windego we'd been on the hunt for, she ran through those damn woods for three hours and we hadn't a clue on how to keep the windegos dead yet. She had devised a plan and set a trap. She had poured gasoline that she'd found in a barn nearby, in one spot and cut herself to lure the creature where she wanted it. Then she hid against a tree waiting as soon as the windego stepped on the desired spot, Bella lit a match throwing it at the creatures feet as soon as it went up in flames it's soul itself died away as well. After that we invited her to join us. However Bella has taught us so much that now she's the boss."

Kol looked like Christmas had come early for him. "I would love to come along on one of these cases." Klaus and I shared a knowing glance.

Bella had returned and was now on her tenth glass of liquor. "I'm back and see because I've had my cigarette you're both still breathing." She smiled sweetly. When I looked over toward Klaus I was shocked at what I saw.

There was such warmth and softness in his eyes when he looked at this woman. He would never hurt her in any way of this I was certain. She was his whole world and more, his eyes never left her. I wondered for a moment if he was in his wolf form how wildly would his tail wag? The thought made me smile.

 **Kol's POV**

Things were going to be so much more fun with Bella and her freinds here. I could see that she was not all human. Her powers were off the charts as well.

Klaus' mate and imprint was very gifted, he was in for a quite a few suprises. From the way he tensed when Leo and Markus spoke of her being a huntress of rouge paranormals, I could tell he hated her line of work. He would most likely try to talk her out of doing that career.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but how can you afford that house you're living in now?" It was a rude question, but I was curious damnit!

The beautiful brunette smiled wickedly. "I came into quite an inheritance about six months ago. Apparently I come from old money." She mused.

"Dinners ready." Rebekah obviously had been working with Juliannne at making the table look nice. Something that really sold it for me about Bella not being completely human was when she rose from the couch, she didn't stumble at all. She had finished that whole bottle by herself.

Klaus and Elijah took note of this as well. The only question I had was what exactly was Bella.

 **Rebekah's POV**

Holy shit! Bella drank that whole bottle and she walked with grace to the dining area. Well it looks like Klaus has finally met his match. Last night he couldn't stop speaking of her.

She consumed him and they weren't even mated yet...dear lord help us all when that happened. He watched her like it would kill him if he looked away.

Bella was either oblivious to this or she was very good at not being caught. Klaus sat across from her like he demanded of all of us. I'm sure if he could get away with it he would have her on his lap.

"So whats for supper?" Markus asked with a grin on his face. "Chicken Kiev along with asparagus." Our chef answered him, Bella's expression looked thoughtful it quickly changed.

"We dine on other things besides blood, love." Klaus must have caught her look. She just smirked at him.

"Lets talk about Constantine Kurlo." It wasn't a question, my brother found this amusing.

"Thats not exactly table talk darling." She just shrugged her shoulders at him. His smile grew. "Perhaps you should take a break from the whiskey." I his tone held nothing, but concern.

Her face remained blank at this statement. Kol broke the akward silence. "We don't know who took out the Kurlo witch or why." he caught her attention now.

"Well if you happen to have any information on the injuries he endured, I'm sure we can piece the puzzle together and figure it out." Kol looked at her with apraising eyes.

"The flesh was burned away and his heart was ripped out." Bella expression stayed blank, there was a spark in her eyes however. She glanced at Leo his head nodded.

"It's exactly what it sounds like." Bella looked even more tired at this news, She rubbed her eyes in irritation.

"Great, first a cold one and a demon working together. Now they have a score to settle with someone fucking lovely." She shook her grabbing her phone out.

She walked into the living area, it wouldn't matter we would still hear everything. _**"Hello?"**_ A southern accent asked. "Jazz, listen you remeber telling me to go and ask the Kurlo witch, for info on these attack?"

 _ **"Yes, darlin' what's wrong is he giving you hell? I set him straight if you need me to."**_ I looked over to see Klaus' squeezing his glass of wine so hard it broke, Leo and Markus were startled by this. He was obviously jelous of whomever was talking with Bella.

"He's dead." Was all she replied back. _**"Damn! No wonder I couldn't get intouch with his ass three days ago."**_ The man sounded pissed.

"Thats the least of our problems, apparently he made himself a target." She sighed. _**"Well, whats next? This won't kill your chances of solving this case right?"**_ Consern filled his tone.

"Not at all, actually perhaps the victims hom will provide me with a clue as to the names of these paranormals." Her response made this Jazz person pause.

 _ **"Ella be careful when you enter his home, I'm sure since he's no longer living the spell barrier is broken. He was a cautious man however and set traps all over his house."**_ He chuckled.

"Yeah, well looks like he wasn't cautious enough...anyways I've got to go I'm at my neighbors having dinner, thanks to Markus." Her tone was playful.

 _ **"Don't you like them?"**_ He questioned her with a laugh. She snorted. "They aren't human so I'm a little on edge here." Her answer made him chuckle.

 _ **"Only you could attrack more supernatruals...so what are they?"**_ He was curious. "I haven't figured out yet. Tell mom and most of the family I said hi." She held a lot of affection in her voice.

 _ **"We miss and love you Bella. When are you coming home to stay?"**_ Ahh so they had a sibling like bond. "I love you guys too, but Jazz you know I can't do that and you know why also." His sigh on the other of the phone was frustrated.

 _ **"Edward really fucked things up. You know if it were up to me I would have kicked him out of our coven in seconds. Carlisle just believes because he's their son that they should still be there for him. Which pisses me off, you never once judged our lifestyle or choices. I see you more as my little sister than I see Edward as a sibling."**_ He stated.

I could see the questions in Klaus' eyes from here. Bella was accepted into a coven and she was human? It took a special person to capture the heart of a family vampires. I wondered who was this Edward and what did he fuck up? Had he hurt her and in what way.

 _ **"Bella I'm not around the family so can you just answer this question with a yes or no for me? because it's been bugging me like all hell. Did he ever...physically hurt you?"**_ Klaus, Kol and Elijah froze waiting for the answer.

"Yes, many times. Maybe someday I'll tell you about it." She hung up. My brothers looked murderous, when she walked in they quickly changed their body language. "Sorry about that. It was necessary though."

Dinner was brought out thanfully.

 **Klaus' POV**

I was in trouble the sexy little minx that was my mate and imprint was wearing a black dress that hugged her form in the most pleasurable ways, and black high heels that made her ass look even more mouth watering if possible. Seeing her legs uncovered had me harder than I had ever been in my thousand years. Her wavy hair was put up beautifully showing off her lovely neck. She wore no make up, she didn't need to wear it anyway.

The urge to have her in my lap was overwhelming, I considered sitting on my hands just so that I didn't grab her out of the chair and ravish her right here.

Studying my mate as she ate, her and her friends talked with my siblings, she was an amazing young woman. She had dealt with an abusive vampire and she'd kept it a secret from the rest of his coven.

Sincerely hoping whoever she'd talked with tonight took care of it. If I ever met this Edward character his life was over. "So what brought you here besides the case you three are working on?" Just wanting to hear voice I asked, she looked over at me with curiousity of her own.

"Hm... I guess a change needed to be made." It was more a question than a statement. Almost as if she didn't quite know the answer herself.

Her tattoo caught my again, before I could ask Kol was asking something. "That tattoo is beautiful, may I ask the meaning behind it?"

She smiled at him, she was so fucking stunning when she did that. "It's a way to make sure demons can't possess me, and helps with other things." Kol was utterly fascinated with her. I couldn't blame him though.

"Do you boys have any tattoos as well?" Rebekah's question had them smirking. Leo tilted his head back a bit revealing a black raven with some type of writing beside it. Markus show her his back on each should blade were black and gray angel wings with the same writing going down his spine in between the wings.

Their tattoos were very well done. You could tell a talented artist worked on them. Being one myself I had an eye for that. The words that fell from Leo's lips had us all shocked.

"Bella drew them all up for us when we got just three days before we got them done. She has a ton sketch books at our house." He sounded like a proud parent.

"Yeah Bella has done some seriously awesome art work. Didn't your friend Jake like demand you tattoo him if we ever visit with them?" Markus inquired.

"Yes, he and Sam both are houding me about it." She looked amused and her tone held fondness for the two she spoke of. "You're not going to do for fee huh?" Leo asked with a laugh.

"Hell no! If they want good artwork they need to pay me good money. No money, no tattoo thats how it works." She seemed to shock the two.

"Jake has been your best friend for since childhood." Leo stated. Bella rolled her eyes and shrugged it off.

"I suppose I can give him a discount." I found mysefl chuckling at her sarcasm. "Well thank you for dinner we had a lovely time." We said our goodbyes and they left. I was already missing her. It was time I started letting her know I wanted her.

Sleep welcomed me and dreams of Bella entered my mind.


End file.
